Moving On
by krhorsejumper97
Summary: When Jack is shot and Alex is left alone MI6's own Mrs. Jones takes him in untill K unit returns from a mission and they can take him in. Will Mrs. Jones finally see what effect the missions he has been on have had on him. Rated T just to be safe.


For all you A Shot For Soccer Fans I'm working on the sequel. Hang in there.

Me: Hey you random person why don't you do the disclaimer today?

Random Person: Maybe I don't want to.

Me: To bad *gives random person the evil eye*

Random Person: Ok ok gosh, krhorsejumper97 doesn't own Alex Rider and everything else it the Anthony Horowitz books.

Me: Thank you now how hard was that?

Random Person: *grunts and walks away*

*******************

"What are we going to do with him?" Mrs. Jones asked. "Mrs. Starbright had to pick now to get herself shot." Blunt said. "She didn't chose to get herself shot Scorpia caught her off guard." Mrs. Jones said angrily. "That doesn't matter who will he live with?" Blunt asked. "Keep your tone down Alex is just outside this door." Mrs. Jones said in a hushed tone. And indeed he was. It was the gloomy day of Jack's death and the heads of MI6 were trying to figure out what would happen to Alex.

"K unit is on duty right now and there's no other officer I would trust besides you and myself." Blunt said. "One of us will have to take him in until K unit comes back." Mrs. Jones said. "How long before K unit returns from Pakistan?" Mrs. Jones asked. "We don't know. After they finish their mission I suppose." Blunt said sighing.

"So it has to be you or me." Blunt said. Mrs. Jones thought for a second. No disrespect for Mr. Blunt but living with him may be torture. After all they put him through he shouldn't have to live through that. "I'll take him." Mrs. Jones said. Blunt sighed. "Bring him in so we can tell him." He said gesturing at the door.

*****************

Alex was sitting awkwardly in Mrs. Jones car. They had collected his stuff and were heading to Mrs. Joneses apartment. Alex was thankful he would not be living with Blunt but living with Mrs. Jones was also awkward. He had been listening through the door of Blunts office and heard the conversation. God forbid he would have to live with Blunt. Yet still he wondered why Mrs. Jones had decided to have him. Maybe it was the guilt of black mailing him or just knowing what he'd been through.

Mrs. Jones looked in her rear view mirror to see Alex staring out the window watching the world go by. His expression was unrecognizable. Was he fazed by what had happened? This question tumbled around in Mrs. Jones mind as she pulled into the parking garage.

"Were here Alex." Mrs. Jones said. Alex's head shot forward and he nodded undoing his seat belt. He grabbed his bags from the back and waited for Mrs. Jones to step out. She opened the door and got out. She was going to help Alex with his bags but he had them all. She sighed and led him into the building. He noticed her nod to the women behind the desk before they stepped into the elevator.

They got off at the right floor and Mrs. Jones opened the door to her apartment. Old memories hit Alex hard as he stepped inside. He remembered the time he almost shot Mrs. Jones right here. That was when he had been recruited by Scorpia. He shuddered at the memory remembering how that had ended. He had been shot.

Mrs. Jones felt Alex's tension as they walked in. She too remembered the run in with Scorpia. She pushed the memories away and showed Alex around. "You will be sleeping in this room." Mrs. Jones said opening the door to a room with clean white furniture. "You may hang things on the wall if you like." She said. Alex just nodded and started to unpack. Mrs. Jones left him alone.

After he finished packing and sat down on his bed. He sighed examined the room. It was clean. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. How did this happen so fast Alex thought. Jack was shot and he was living with Mrs. Jones all in one day. The thought of how fast everything was happening made his head spin. He focused on not thinking and soon fell asleep.

Mrs. Jones knocked on Alex's door. Receiving no answer she pushed it open slowly. Alex was splayed out across the bed. Mrs. Jones didn't want to wake him but it was time for dinner. "Alex." She said as she gently shook him. "Just a couple more minutes Jack." He mumbled rolling over. "Alex it's me Mrs. Jones." She said to the sleepy boy. Alex shot straight up and rubbed his eyes. "Mrs. Jones?" Alex said confused. Suddenly he remembered. He sighed and got up embarrassed he had forgotten. "It's time for dinner." She said. Alex nodded and walked into the dining room.

Mrs. Jones had made home cooked spaghetti. It surprised Alex. Mrs. Jones didn't strike him as one who could cook. Dinner was an awkward affair. They're situation wasn't like Alex's and Jack's where Jack would ask Alex how his day was. "Can I go to Tom's house after dinner we usually study together?" Alex asked Mrs. Jones shifting uncomfortably. "Sure just don't be out to late you have school tomorrow." Mrs. Jones said before taking a sip of her water. Alex then finished his dinner quickly and left.

Alex and Tom usually studied at Alex's place but Alex didn't want to go back to Mrs. Jones's apartment. Tom's dad was on a business trip so the house was quiet. That was the first thing Alex noticed when Tom got the door. Tom's parents are always having a row so it was nice to have peace for once.

After actually studying for once they started to goof off. Soon there was a pillow battle going on. There were feathers everywhere. Hearing the noise Tom's mom came up. She was not in a good mood. "Tom you and Alex better clean up all these feathers. Then you should take Alex home I'm not feeling well." She said then left the room in a huff. Alex and Tom burst out laughing as they cleaned the feathers up.

"Sorry for that my mom's a loony sometimes." Tom said as he walked Alex back home. "It's ok. I would have rather done that than spent the whole night feeling awkward with Mrs. Jones." Alex said with a sigh. "I hear you, I can't believe you have to live with your boss." Tom shook his head. Alex had told Tom about his new location when he arrived.

Alex suddenly tensed sensing danger. He whirled around to see a group of bullies form school coming down the street. "Hey look its druggie." One of them shouted. Alex crouched sensing a fight. "Stay out of this Tom." Alex said. "But………" Tom decided not to argue and stepped back. "Nice job murdering your house keeper." One of them said with a laugh. Alex struck his pressure point and he passed out. Alex was shocked he had reacted that way. He had been turned into a weapon. Suddenly Alex decided not to fight. I won't be the weapon they're making me not for something like this he thought.

Alex dropped his hands and the shocked boys took advantage of him. They punched him over and over. Alex just stood and took it. Tom tried to get to Alex but the other boys just punched him in the nose and then pushed him to the ground. Soon Alex was on the ground and the boys started kicking him. Tom swore in disgust. Finally a car drove by and the boys scattered. The car didn't stop.

Tom helped Alex up. The boys had done a number on him. "Why did you let them do that?" Tom asked Alex looking at him like he's crazy. "MI6 has made me a weapon and I don't want to be one." is all Alex said. What's wrong with him Tom thought. "Tom they got me in the head good. You need to make sure I get home." Alex said wobbling a bit.

Tom helped Alex walk and they headed towards his house. It was only a couple blocks. The person behind the desk was gone. Alex told Tom the floor number and room number. Suddenly he gasped and clutched his bullet wound. "They got you there too?" Tom asked. Alex nodded weakly. How Alex could let them do this to him Tom thought. Those boys are the worst.

When they got to the apartment Tom rang the door bell flinching about what his guardian would think. Alex tried to smile at Tom reassuringly but he just gasped in pain and slumped back into Tom's arms. Suddenly Mrs. Jones answered the door. "Alex!" she said with a gasp. She picked the boy out of Tom's arms and laid him on the floor. "Who are you and what happened?" Mrs. Jones asked Tom as she knelt by Alex's side.

"I'm his best mate Tom and well……" Tom said struggling to find the right words. Suddenly everything came out in a rush "A group of bullies from school saw Alex and started towards him. They called him druggie and mentioned something about him murdering Jack. Alex knocked one of them unconscious with one punch and suddenly dropped his hands and let them beat him. Later he mentioned something about not wanting to be a lethal weapon he had been forced to become. I tried to stop them but they punched me in the nose and pushed me to the ground. I think he took the main beating in his bullet wound and head. He barely managed to get back here conscious." Tom said in a rush. Mrs. Jones looked up at Tom surprised. How did he know about the bullet wound. Suddenly her attention was torn away when Alex came to.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Alex said with a groan. Suddenly Mrs. Jones launched into doctor mode and started checking to make sure Alex didn't have a concussion. Finally after she seemed to decide he didn't. "Alex I need you to take of your shirt. Tom told me you got kicked in the chest a lot." Mrs. Jones said. Alex looked uncomfortable but did as she said. There was a series of black and blue marks on the scar that came from a bullet fired into Alex's flesh.

Mrs. Jones winced remembering the day he was shot. We gave him this she thought. "Nothing to serious just a couple bruises and scrapes." Mrs. Jones said when she had finished examining him. Alex nodded and stood up. Tom looked at his watch. "Dang my moms gonna kill me." He said rushing out the door forgetting to say good bye. As soon as he left an awkward silence set in. "I think I'll go to bed." Alex said and walked to his room.

I was going to ask him how Tom knew he had a bullet wound but I guess he should get his rest Mrs. Jones thought with a sigh. Druggie is what they call him that's ridiculous Mrs. Jones thought. She shook the thought of Alex as she got ready for bed. She had trouble falling asleep but even when she did it was not deep.

* * *

Yeah I know I have to fix a bunch of parts. I just felt like putting it up. Please no flames they really annoy me. If you don't like don't read.


End file.
